The present invention relates generally to musical instruments having magnetic pickups for amplification of sound produced by the instrument, and more particularly to an assembly for use with such instruments as pianos and guitars, and permitting the user to make infinitely variable adjustments of components, by which to produce uniquely expressive musical results.
Magnetic pickups for stringed instruments are well known in the art, as exemplified for example by the construction shown in the Lover U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,491, by which the vibrations of one or more tensioned strings are converted into electrical signals carrying musical intelligence which is a function of those vibrations. The electrical signals so produced may then be amplified or modified in any of many ways well known in the art to be eventually applied to a loudspeaker or other electroacoustic transducer.
In accordance with the preferred form of the present invention as disclosed herein, there is provided a magnet and coil assembly which is acoustically insulated by which to minimize and virtually eliminate acoustic absorption of stray acoustic fields, as from a loudspeaker and from vibrations of the body itself of the musical instrument such as a guitar. Furthermore, each of the individual polepieces are so constructed and mounted in the assembly as to permit the user to adjust the effective reluctance of the magnetic path between the polepiece and its associated string, so that the user can thereby achieve uniquely individualized musical results. A further feature of the invention lies in the fact that the magnetic pickup assembly as a unit, including typically six individual polepieces, may be incrementally raised and lowered relative to the strings, whereby again to achieve uniquely individualized musical effects.
The principal object of the present invention is accordingly to provide and disclose a novel magnetic pickup assembly for use with stringed instruments. Additional objects and purposes of the invention are to provide, in such an assembly, conveniently adjustable means for incrementally positioning the assembly as a unit relative to the set of strings of the instrument; to provide and disclose in such an assembly an acoustic absorptive mounting whereby to substantially isolate the polepieces and their associated windings from stray acoustic vibration in the environment, including physical vibration of the instrument itself; to provide and disclose in such an assembly individual polepieces whose magnetic coupling with their associated strings may be infinitely selectively variable by the user, by a simple rotation of a selected polepiece; and for other and additional objects and purposes as will be understood from a reading of the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.